


Wanda and Bruce should be friends

by TrefleV



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and would totally look good with a blue kippa that's like the real reason I wrote this), (okay not necessarily but you know what let's not get into my headcanons here in the tags), Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Character, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is also very curious, friendship or future romance whatever you want to imagine is fine, heck i just realised i implied stony there..., oh well, there's no actual Clint/Bucky but I wholeheartedly believe it's canon here, there's nothing explicit, very vague mention of death? but of old age a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: Steve is not Jewish. Somehow, Thor still thinks he's the best teacher on the topic.





	Wanda and Bruce should be friends

\- Brother Steve!

Everyone in the room instinctively braced themselves for shoulder pats too strong except the main concerned, and breathed of relief when he took it like it was nothing and Thor sat down without greeting them all.

\- Bruce has told me you and sergeant Barnes are the most versed in Judaism culture, and I wish to know more!

\- Sorry, what?

\- What about the twins? frowned Clint, still munching on his cereals.

\- They are busy, said the god all too cheerfully. And I know the sergeant’s memories are a sensitive topic, thus I decided the captain would be the best teacher!

\- That’s very nice of you, said Steve, but I’m really not sure I’m the right person for this. I only have second-hand information, maybe you should wait for Wanda? She likes talking about her religion.

Thor- pouted. He looked like a sad puppy. If Steve didn’t say anything in the next four seconds, Clint was probably going to offer him all the Jewish lessons and ice-cream he wanted, so he did the best thing that came to mind.

He called his best friend.

Steve liked calling better than texting- his intonation was like, half of his speech, and how was he supposed to convince Bucky he really shouldn’t get Clint another stray dog for Christmas?

Bucky disagreed. And so, he refused the call.

\- Are you alright, brother Steve?

He looked up to Thor’s worried gaze, realizing he must’ve looked more annoyed than he’d intended. In his defense, it wasn’t his fault. Bucky was an ass.

\- Did something happen to the sergeant?

\- What? Oh, no, everything’s fine. You know what, I’ll try to help with what I can, you can ask Wanda for further information, okay?

He rushed to answer, not asking how he knew who the rude maniac who had refused his call was. Much as he hated it, he wasn’t hard to read- he was crestfallen whenever Tony ignored him, frustrated when it was Bucky, simply sighed at anyone else. He knew that. He also didn’t care. He wasn’t Natasha, needing to be unreadable twenty hours a day.

***

\- So, yeah, that’s all I know.

Having grown up with Bucky, he knew about the everyday stuff- kosher, Shabbat, prayers, values. But they rarely talked about it seriously, other than out of context facts Bucky shared with him after Torah study (_there’s an immortal grandmother names Sarash and she’s been there since MOÏSE_, he had exclaimed once before running off.)

\- I see! And the title of honorary Jew, is that an official ranking?

\- Ah, no, laughed Steve, that’s just kids talking, it doesn’t mean anything.

\- Oh… Thor looked disappointed a moment, but brightened up almost immediately. But the services are open to all, right?

\- Yeah! As long as there’s enough place, yeah.

\- Wonderful! Then, captain, would you care to assist to one with me? I fear I’d do something inappropriate without your guidance, he said, nodding wisely.

Steve paused. He enjoyed spending time with Thor, and if he sometimes felt like he could’ve been a teacher in another life, the god let him fully enjoy the joys of teaching and just generally talking. And he hadn’t minded the mornings spent at the local shul. Bucky had enthusiastically explained everything to him, so he felt confident in guiding the foreigner- and wow, okay, he actually knew way more than he initially thought- so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

\- Okay, sure. Next week works for you?

\- Of course! Many thanks, captain, you have been of excellent help! Please, trust that I would love to stay, but I must now accompany my brother to buy a new coat, so I shall take my leave.

\- Sure, have fun.

He looked at the golden hair- still very short, but still glowing like a halo- as it disappeared through the door, and tried to ignore the empty feeling in his gut.

***

The service was as beautiful as he remembered, and way more than he could ever retell to Thor… The lights. The combination of basement and bright happy lights. The songs, the unity, the little kids elbow fighting and whispering jokes, like he and Bucky once had.

Thor, a dark blue kippah on his head, next to him, following everything with his heart as much as with his very blue eyes. Steve smiled softy.

Across the alley, the women all reminded him of his mother, despite how proudly catholic she had been, and he felt his throat tighten. Now was not the time, he kept telling himself. Now was not the time. But then again, when was? When did he mourn her? When did Bucky get to grieve for his sisters? It was all in the past, but for Steve, it was like yesterday when his mom forced him to eat the ham sandwich because _you’re not Bucky and we can’t afford to avoid pork_.

A warm hand enveloped his, and he looked up at Thor, smiling gently.

***

\- So, how did you like it?

He mentally slapped himself. Like, really? He couldn’t have asked what he thought, like a normal person, just because he himself had been so caught up in it?

\- It was beautiful, captain, and even more so thanks to your company.

\- Thor-

\- I cannot say I understood everything, as your notions of God are still foreign to me, but it certainly felt good. I can see why it gives Scarlet Witch peace, or Quicksilver will to fight.

\- I’m glad you liked it, smiled Steve, the kind’s calm face topped with the round tissue never leaving his mind. We can go again someday, if you’d like, I think the old ladies all adopted you, he teased. I’ve never seen so much free challah at once.

\- And it was most delicious!

\- Wait until Passover before you judge any Jewish cuisine.

Without knowing when or how, his fingers had gotten entwined with those of the god, and he hoped that was a friendship years and distance wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Jewish Bucky is my main source of happiness, so this was really satisfying to write. Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
